The present invention is directed to a method and device for repairing a hole in a vehicle tire. In the past, many methods and tools have been designed and used in attempts to repair automobile tires, but not too many of these tools remain on the market. Some of these were not easy to use, many of them were too complex and not economic. Additionally, many people cannot use these tools or plugs to repair holes in tires, especially when traveling. The present invention provides an easy, quick, economic and efficient method to repair a tire hole without the need of any special skills and without removing the tire from the vehicle.